


Beautiful Stranger

by sweetmindpalace



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmindpalace/pseuds/sweetmindpalace
Summary: Lately, Song Danah feels there's something wrong with his beloved brother, Song Mino. You know there's something fishy going on when a lazy high schooler with persistent tendency to skip classes suddenly always goes to school early in the morning. What's actually happened? Did that killer-teacher, Mr. Yang, give punishment that made Mino finally see the light? Did he just eat some weird thing that made his personality slightly change? Or maybe, the answer is just as simple as he's just helplessly in love with a beautiful stranger^^. School AU.





	1. Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first WINNER fanfic that I submit for WINDERLAND. I post it here because I want to make a change in the story. When I submit it for WINDERLAND, I kinda in a rush and discard the original plot because it was too long. Hope you like it.

_This is the 5th time in a row. Something weird is definitely going on_ , that's what Danah thought while she's frowning at the sight of his brother quickly chomping on his breakfast, check his watch, then giggling at himself.  
  
It's just 5.35 a.m in the morning. School start at 7.30 a.m. Danah just took a bath and hasn't even wearing her uniform yet while her brother is already dress up and eating his breakfast. What's weird is, it usually the other way around. Song Mino is not a morning people. What do you expect from someone that has late as his specialty?  
  
_"Mino oppa, what are you laughing at?"_ Danah is looking at her brother's eyes.  
  
Mino seems lost for a second.  _"Eh? Nothing. I just remember something funny in class"_ , Mino said that as he rise from his chair and grab his bag.  
  
_"Is something great happened in your school?"_ , Danah asked.  
  
His brother smirk at her, a smirk that made many people swoons.  _"Hmmm... it's a secret. I have to go to school now Danah. Bye, dear!"_  
  
_"Take care oppa"_ , Danah watch her brother. They enter different school. Danah is still a middle schooler while Mino is a freshman in a famous Art School. His brother love to draw and in her eyes he is a talented painter.  
  
Mino's dream is to be a renowned artist & held his own exhibition. But he only like to draw and don't like to learn other things. Mino draw anytime and anywhere, even in the middle of Mr. Yang's boring Art History class. A suicide action considering how scary Mr. Yang is. He might look puny compared to Mino's tall & well-build body. He also always wears a funny hat. Rumor said, there's problem with his hair. Not bald yet but it's getting thinner day by day. But despite that, Mr. Yang is the head teacher as well as the owner of YG Art High School & Design. You really don't want to mess up with the owner of your school, but Mino clearly too carefree or maybe too dumb to realize that.  
  
One day he comes to Mr. Yang's class when it's almost over.  
  
_"Where have you been, Mr. Song? Don't you know when the class will start? Do you confuse the time when this class is over with the time it start? Maybe that empty head of yours can't even remember small thing like this!"_ , Mr. Yang looked so angry.  
  
Mino just shrugged,  _"My head is not empty Mr. Yang, but my stomach was. Unfortunately, it took quite a long time for me to fill it. Hence I'm late to your class"._  
  
Mr. Yang snorted,  _"A rude person like you is not suitable to be my student. You're more suitable to become model for animal magazines!"_  
  
_"Well, I'm glad at least it's better than suitable to become model for hair loss commercial like you, Mr. Yang"_ , Mino responded calmly.  
  
Mr. Yang looked like he just hit by a lightstick. And that was the story on how Mino gets his punishment.  
  
Speaking of punishment, Danah suddenly remember something. Isn't this weird thing that's going on with his brother started after he receives punishment from Mr. Yang? Did Mr. Yang's cold hand finally make Song Mino see the light and start behaving like a normal student? As far as Danah remember, Mr. Yang punished his brother to clean their vast dancing hall for a week if he wants to avoid suspension. That's why lately Mino comes to school so early in the morning to clean it.  
  
But the strange thing is, Mino still come to school early even a week after the punishment is over. Even if it's really because he doesn't want to be late again to school, he doesn't need to go this early, does he? Their school is less than 30 minutes away. Danah goes back to her room to wear her uniform. While wearing her skirt, she thought,  _So what's actually going on? Is there something happening early in the morning that makes Mino oppa doesn't want to miss it?_ Danah shakes her head then smile.  _Silly me. Why would I worry over something like this?_


	2. The Fateful Encounter

The bus stop is not that far from Mino's house, only 5-10 minutes' walk. Mino looks at his watch after he arrived there.  _"It's still 5.55 a.m. Good, I'm not late. Pyuh"_. There's no one wait in that bus stop except for Mino.  
  
For the next 5 minutes, Mino cautiously looking at his right, looking for the bus. Precisely at 6.00, Bus no 2740 that he's been waiting finally come.  
  
Mino is smiling like a paboo at the sight of the bus coming.  _Stop smiling like an idiot! You have to act cool! Cool! He might not want to be close to you if you look like a crazy idiot!_  Mino told himself.  
  
When the bus stop in front of him, Mino get into it excitedly.  _Calm down, calm down_ , he told himself. He glanced slightly to the people inside the bus. There's not many people yet.  _Ah, there he is!_  Mino scream in his heart.  
  
He tried to look serious while took a seat inside the bus, on the single seat at left side. At the right side, one row in front of him, sit this pretty boy in a school uniform inside a grey hoodie.  
  
With just one look, you will know this pretty boy is out of this world. He has this different, heavenly aura. Not only tall & slim, he has skin as fair as Snow White & well-defined facial features. Especially his beautiful big black eyes that looks like it can pierce into your heart. But despite his majestic aura, this boy does not seem to have arrogance in his heart. He radiate warmness & kindness.  
  
It's all started since 2 weeks ago. On the 1st day of his punishment Mino took the 6a.m bus for the 1st time and got surprised when he saw that boy in the passenger seat.  _What a lovely boy. So handsome and pretty at the same time! Who is he?_  
  
Obviously because he always took bus on a later time, Mino never saw him before. Although that boy's uniform was hidden behind a grey hoodie, it looks different from Mino's so he conclude that boy is a student from another school.  
  
At that time, Mino took a seat in the same row with that boy, but he was in the left side while that boy was in the right side just beside the window. He stared at that boy without he realized.  
  
 _He's pretty but looks so delicate & weak_, that's what Mino thought. Mino glanced & can't help thinking if there's indeed angel that descent from heaven, that angel will looks like him.  
  
 _Why does he look like he just got lost?_  Mino wondered while admiring how that boy still look angelic despite frowning & looking confused. That boy suddenly looked back at him.  _Sh*t! Why am I staring at a stranger!_  Mino quickly turned his gaze to his left, pretending to watch the street through his window.  
  
YG Art School is 5 bus stops away from the bus stop near Mino's home. On the 3nd stop, an Ahjumma looked troubled by her big luggage when she wants to get out from the bus. While Mino was still deciding whether he should offer his help or not, that boy suddenly rose from his seat and then carry that Ahjumma's big luggage without problem.  
  
Contrary to his delicate look, that boy is strong. This fact was startling Mino. That Ahjumma said thank you & that boy smiled at her, said  _"Take care"_  to the Ahjumma.  _Wow... What a pretty smile!_  Mino couldn't help to stare again when that boy gracefully walked back to his seat.  
  
The boy noticed it, looked at Mino in the eye and smile at him. Mino's heart skip a beat, but he quickly turn his head again to his left.  _Sh*t! Why I don't smile back at him T^T_. Mino regret his reflexes that made him immediately turn away.  _I might be look like a rude boy to him :(_  
  
After that, sometimes Mino steal glances at that boy. When their eyes met earlier, he could feel that this boy have a strong determination in his eyes.  _Who are you?_  Mino wondering about this beautiful stranger that busy looking outside from his window.  _I want to know more about you._  
  
Sadly, after 15 minutes their time is over. Mino arrived at the bus stop in front of his school. As he got off from the bus, he glanced at that boy for the last time. That boy was still in his seat. It seems like his school was still far away.  
  
On the 2nd day of his punishment, Mino rejoice when he saw that boy again in the same bus. That beautiful stranger still sit in the same spot. Mino choose to sit on the single seat at the left side, in the same row again. He took his sketchbook out and secretly start to draw that boy.  
  
That beautiful stranger always look to his right side to saw scenery through the window beside him. He looked so pretty and Mino felt like his inspiration was overflowing. Mino want to talk to him so bad but he's too shy and he doesn't know what to say. He's so busy thinking what he will say then the 15 minutes was over in a flash. And that, Ladies & Gentlemen, was the story how Mino's 15 Minutes-Date in every morning begin.  
  
15 Minutes-Date, that is what Mino love to call it. Well, it's obviously not a "date" in a normal sense. It just feel so good to have something that you're looking forward every day. For Mino, just being in the same bus every 15 minutes with that beautiful stranger has already brought happiness to him. Looks pathetic, eh? Nevertheless, Mino tremendously enjoy his "date".  
  
Every morning, Mino took the 6a.m bus just to meet that boy. Every time Mino get on the bus and saw that boy in the same spot, he thought "There you are again!". Mino will walk as cool as he can while took his seat and carefully steal a glance.  _"I see you every morning but we haven't really talk, have we?"_ , Mino said to himself.  
  
Sometimes he think of imaginary scenario in his head.  
  
 _"Does it hurt?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"When you fall from heaven?"_  
  
Mino shakes his head.  _No. No. No. Not like that!_  
  
 _"Are you Google?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Because you have everything I'm looking for "_  
  
Mino shakes his head even harder.  _Some cheesy lines like that won't get me anywhere! He might even think I'm a creepy person!_  
  
Every single day, Mino thought he will finally go out from his way and speak to that boy but he couldn't. Sometimes he's frustrated at himself. How can he bravely talk back to that killer teacher, Mr. Yang, but can't seem to muster a courage to say something to that pretty boy? He will spend his time doodling sketches while stealing glances and the next thing he know the 15 minutes was over.  
  
 _There goes my chance again._  Mino glance back for the last time before he get off from the bus.  _Next time, I'll make sure to come and talk to you, beautiful stranger. I'll always find you here, right?_


	3. It's Not A Bad Day

When Jinwoo woke up this morning, he thought today will be a bad day.  
  
Bad omen 1. His head accidently hit the wall when he rose from his bed, startling by his own alarm.  
  
Bad omen 2. His father's car suddenly broke down this morning, which means he need to go to school by public transportation.  
  
Normally, thing like this won't bother him. It's just that Jinwoo has been planning to go to school early in the morning because he feels he still lack in skill. He determined to practice more beside his regular practice time with his teammates after school over. That's the kind of man he is. The type who will always give his best and work as hard as he can. Jinwoo never go by public transportation before, which mean he might be arrive later than time that he planned and subsequently reduce his time to practice.  
  
 _No need to be grumpy about this. I can actually do warming up by walking or jogging from my house to bus stop and from bus stop to school so I can start practice hard after arrived at school. Isn't it awesome?_  Jinwoo tried to lift his mood. This handsome boy quickly browse the fastest route from his house to his school, Seungry Academy. " _Well, this is easy. I just have to take bus no 2470 from the nearest stop here and get off after 10 stops"._  
  
It turns out, it's not easy. Jinwoo is bad at searching place that he never visit before. After looked around for about 20 minutes, he finally saw the bus stop. But the bus was already there and it seemed it would depart soon.  
  
"Wait!!!!" Jinwoo run as fast as he can. Fortunately he could still catch the bus. "Pyuhh", Jinwoo wipe sweats from his forehead. There's only 5 people inside the bus. He choose to sit at the right side, just beside the window. There's still 1 empty seat beside him.  
  
Jinwoo checked time on his phone.  _It's already 5.47a.m? Ugh. Why this bus stop is so hard to find? Google maps said it just 5 minutes away from my house!_  This handsome boy let out a deep sigh.  _But thank God at least I'm in the bus now!_  His positive attitude not letting him feel miserable for more than a second. He enjoyed his time on the bus by watching video on YouTube.  
  
It's not that long before Jinwoo's bubble of happiness from watching video popped out. After passed 5 bus stops, Jinwoo just realized the bus that he took go to different direction.  _This is not the right way to my school._  
  
Jinwoo nervously asked the Ahjumma in front of him,  _"Excuse me, Mrs. Is this bus no 2470?"._  
  
That Ahjumma looked back at the beautiful boy,  _"No. This is bus no 2740"._  
  
Upon seeing Jinwoo's shocked expression, the Ahjumma asked,  _"Is there something wrong?"._  
  
Jinwoo shakes his head,  _"Nothing. Thank you"_. He face palmed himself.  _Did I just take the wrong bus? Am I lost? Sigh. Today is indeed a bad day._  
  
Jinwoo's busy browsing for the fastest route to his school from this area. Unfortunately it seems he need to passed 7 bus stops more before he can transit to the bus that will pass his school. There's several options including back to the direction of his house, but all options seems equally long. He considered taking taxi but it's quite expensive.  
  
Jinwoo let out a year's worth of sigh. He couldn't believe his stupidity. This is just utterly foolish of him.  _Why do everything doesn't go according to plan?_  
  
Jinwoo was drowning at his own thought, looking down & being gloomy, he didn't realize the bus have stop and new passengers have got on the bus. To make himself feel better, he looked at the scenery outside his window. Something caught his eyes. Faintly. Just faintly, he could see a reflection of a boy that sit across him.  _Is he looking at me?_  
  
Curious, Jinwoo looked back to that boy. He startled to found out the boy that was looking at him is such a fine specimen. Their eyes met for a moment before that boy quickly turned his gaze to his left. Jinwoo felt a little bit ashamed for looking at this boy longer than what it should. Well, he couldn't help it. With his tall, muscular body and his tan complexion, that boy look so masculine and appealing.  
  
 _Is he also doing some kind of sport just like me?_  Jinwoo wondered about the handsome boy across him. That boy looked quite scary and have dangerous aura, but somehow his fluffy black hair give a cute impression for Jinwoo. Interesting. Jinwoo looked back at his window again. From there, he can see the faint reflection of that boy sometimes steal glances at him.  
  
Jinwoo smiled.  _Maybe today is not a really bad day after all._


End file.
